


A Rose Petal

by derschwarzeadler



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derschwarzeadler/pseuds/derschwarzeadler
Summary: He accidentally found something in his old notebook when he wrote the memoir.It was a rose petal.
Relationships: John Adams/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A Rose Petal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译】A Rose Petal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585675) by [sevenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie)



> The time setup:  
> The background is after 1800 election and the memory happened in Aug. 1776. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it although I still can't do well in writing in English😂.  
> 

He accidentally found something in his old notebook when he wrote the memoir.

It was a rose petal.

The petal has become completely brown, which made it difficult to find out its original color. The brown color even stained the surrounding paper, leaving a dark shadow. He reached out his hand and gently touched the petal, but it broke to pieces, peeling off from the paper even under that small force. His hand shrank from the paper, while his memory began to flood in--

"I never expect that the roses are in blossom now. I believe their blossoms are only in May and June." He looked at the pink dotted in the green and couldn't help touching the blooming flowers.

"Actually I've heard that some roses can bloom until November, although I've never seen that," the tall man standing by him said quietly, "and you seem to really enjoy these flowers, John. I thought--"

"What did you think?" He humphed slightly annoyedly, withdrew his hand and stared at his friend, "I am not so boring in your mind, am I, Thomas?"

His friend gave him a soft smile, "No, I just think you are cuter than I thought."

"Well it doesn't sound like an irony..." He mummered, and turned around to hide his blush. "Let's leave here, Thomas. Many things are still waiting us to do--"

"Wait a moment, John."

He turned around, and saw his friend picking the flower that he had just touched. "What the hell are you doing, Mr. Jefferson?" He glared at his friend but suddenly noticed the red on his hand, "Damn, Thomas, throw it away. You're bleeding--”

However, his friend didn't care about that, just smiling and handing the flowers to him, "This is for you, John--"

He was caught off guard. He felt that the blood was rushing towards this head, and his heart was beating faster. His mind went blank--He took the flower from his friend's hands automatically, but he didn't know what to say to him at all. For a long time, he finally uttered a word.

"Idiot."

The other man laughed out loud.

A rose could not bloom very long, especially for those having leaved the branch. Although it was under careful care, the rose inevitably began to wither away after three days. Nothing could avoid the fate of decline. It's the law of nature that He knew very well. He couldn't prevent the rose from withering, but he hoped to keep something. A petal was put in his notebook, in memory of the friendship between Thomas and him. 

But he suddenly realized that he could keep nothing, neither the rose nor their friendship. The rose was withered, the petal was broken, and Thomas and he--When he finally rose above the sea of memories, he found that tears had already wet the broken petal and the paper below.


End file.
